staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 6.30 Moda na sukces 2108 6.50 Europa bez miedzy - magazyn 7.40 Papirus: Bialogłowy Egipcjanin - serial anim. prod. franc. 8.05 W cztery oczy - widowisko 8.35 W świecie mitów: Izyda i Ozyrys 1 - serial prod. kanad. 9.25 Lippy & Messy - język ang. dla dzieci 9.30 W-SKERSI - mag. dla niepełnosprawnych 10.00 Gamebox - prog. poświęcony grom komput. i konsolowym 10.25 Songowanie na ekranie 10.55 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! - program muzyczny 11.25 Publicystyka 12.00 Anioł Pański - transm. modlitwy 12.25 Tydzień - magazyn 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Co Pani na to? - prog. publicyst. 13.35 Studio sport - Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Zakopane 16.00 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 16.10 Kochamy polskie seriale 16.35 Pgram rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 Śmiechu warte 18.05 Lokatorzy - Korzystna transakcja 18.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i Pogoda 20.10 Zaginiona 2 - serial TVP 21.05 Spełniamy marzenia - magazyn 21.35 Czas na dokument - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym 22.00 Kronika Rajdu Dakar 22.15 Uczta kinomana: Królewska faworyta - film fab. prod. ameryk.-ang.-wł.-franc. dla dorosłych 23.45 Uczta kinomana - Away with words - film fab. 1.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Film dla niesłyszących; Zmiennicy; odc. 2/15-Ostatni kurs; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 195; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Selekcja; program wojskowy 09:15 O Bachu inaczej; reportaż Adama Tyszki 09:40 Karnawał z muzyką wiedeńską 10:30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni; Rosja - ziemia carów; cz. III- 1740-1825 Dynastia; (Russia - Land of the Tsars); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.112 Smak Jamajki; magazyn 12:05 Appaloosa; Appaloosa; 1966 western prod. USA; reż: Sidney J. Furie 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 564-Logo parlamentarne; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Papa Dance; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 164; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; odc.156 -Pamięć absolutna; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Piękniejsza Polska; 2004 Sinfonietta Bydgoska pod dyrekcją Macieja Niesiołowskiego 20:05 Teraz Wiktor-30 lat na scenie Wiktora Zborowskiego; cz. 2; stereo; wyk: Marian Opania, Wojciech Młynarski, Piotr Machalica, Paweł Wawrzecki, Jan Kobuszewski, Magda Umer, i inni 21:00 Przegrani i zwycięzcy; odc. 3; 2003 telenowela dokumentalna prod. TVP (stereo) 21:30 Smaki ciemności 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Dzień przed zachodem; 2003 .; reż: Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk: Marian Opania, Jerzy Łapiński, Rafał Mohr 23:45 Kocham kino na bis; Noriega - wybraniec boży; (Noriega: God's Favorite); 2000 dramat psychologiczny prod. amerykańskiej (111') nadzorem rodziców; reż: Roger Spottiswoode; wyk: Bob Hoskins, Jeffrey DeMunn, Rosa Blasi, Luis Avalos 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mop Man - mag. muz. 7.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Lochy I smoki (12) - serial animowany 8.30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 9.00 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Poplista 10.30 Słoneczny patrol 8 (148) - serial przygod. 11.25 Opowieść o Smoczej Twarzy - film przyg., USA 1996, reż. Victor Sarin 13.10 Wielka ucieczka małego słonia - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. George Miller 15.00 Benny Hill 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacle 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Buffy - postrach wampirów 2 (30) - serial przygodowy 17.30 Awantura o kasę- teleturniej 18.30 Informacje. Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Z kamerą wśród ludzi: Zachowania niekulturalne - talk show 20.05 13 posterunek (4) - serial komediowy 20.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.35 24 godziny (20) - serial sensacyjny 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Niezła sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 24.00 Magazyn sportowy 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Szczenięce lata Toma I Jerry'ego (35/52) - serial anlm. 8.25 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film przygodowy, USA 1963, reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connore, Luke Halpln 10.10 Znak czterech - film kryminalny, kanad. 2001, reż. Rodney Glbbons, wyk. Kenneth Welsh, Matt Frewer 12.00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Co za tydzień - mag. 13.40 Dziwna para 2 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau 15.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Jak łyse konie - pr. rozrywkowy (powt.) 17.55 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga ! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.20 Superwizjer - mag. 22.50 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.20 Silver - film sensac., USA 1993, reż. Phillip Noyce (powt) 1.25 Detektyw - serial dok. 1.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.50 Przygody koziołka Matołka - polski serial animowany 7.00 Lis Leon - polski serial animowany 7.10 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - polski serial animowany 7.20 Książka dla dzieci - informator czytelniczy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 7.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 8.00 Msza święta - transmisja z kościoła p.w. Bł. Michała Kozala Biskupa i Męczennika w Bydgoszczy 9.00 Teleplotki - program publicystyczno - rozrywkowy 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 9.45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu "Sigourney Weaver" - amerykański serial dokumentalny 10.10 Szpital Holby City - odc. 14/16, angielski serial obyczajowy 11.00 Groch i kapusta - program krajoznawczy Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 11.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach - program publicystyczno poradnikowy 12.00 Tele motor sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 12.45 Art - magazyn kulturalny pod red. Katarzyny Marcysiak 13.00 Karnawał po mistrzowsku - program rozrywkowy w rea.Andrzeja Jędrasika 13.30 Trójka w Trójce - program publicystyczny Anny Raczyńskiej 13.45 Okolice - program Tomasza Groneta o problemach wsi i miasteczek 14.00 Między Europą a Afryką - Malta - reportaż podróżniczy 14.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14.35 Odcienie sukcesu - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 17/18, polski serial obyczajowy 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 15.45 Muzyczny kram - program muzyczny Grzegorza Kopcewicza 16.10 SAPARD. To proste - program edukacyjny Tomasza Groneta 16.15 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 16.45 Mowa polska - teleturniej 17.15 To jest temat - reportaż 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17.35 Teleplotki - program publicystyczno - rozrywkowy 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 18.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Czterdziestolatek 20 lat później "Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel" - odc. 3/15, polski serial komediowy 19.50 Tak się skacze w Zakopanem - podsumowanie zakopiańskiego Pucharu Świata w skokach narciarskich 20.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 22.00 Sport Weekend - magazyn 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 0.00 Klub filmowy Trójki: "Pograbek" - polski film obyczajowy 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.25 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.50 Divas Las Vegas - koncert gwiazd muzyki pop (powt.) 7.15 KINOmaniaK 7.40 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 8.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 8.55 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 9.20 Zamek czarodziejów 9.45 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 10.10 Nasi chłopcy - dramat sens. USA (91 min) (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Modna moda - magazyn 13.00 Słońce też wschodzi (1) - serial obycz. USA 14.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka -serial przygod. USA 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz AZS Olsztyn - Gwardia Wrocław 17.00 Rozbitkowie (19)-serial przygod . niem.-kanad . (powt.) 18.00 Kameleon (14) - serial sens. USA 19.00 Plan Susan - kom. USA, 1998 (85 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Inferno - film sens. USA, 1997 (88 min) 0.15 Bracia komicy - kom. hong., 1985 (102 min) 2.10 Reporter- magazyn 2.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Telesk1ep 8.10 Prezydencki poker (14/22) - serial obycz. USA 9.00 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu - program rozrywkowy 9.30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 10.00 (na żywo) Trele morele - teletumiej 11.00 Mały agent - film obycz. USA (powt.) 12.35 Co za noc - magazyn 13.05 Północ - Południe (18/24) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 14.00 Rodzinny album (3/8) - serial obycz. USA 14.55 Kochane kłopoty 3 (8/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt) 15.50 Agent - reality show 17.05 Gdy wstanie świt- film przygod. USA, 2000 (120 min) 19.05 Mortal Kombat (19/22) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Niemoralni - film obycz. austral., 1989 (125 min) 22.05 Prezydencki poker (14/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 23.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.25 Prawo gangu - film sens. USA, 1997 (105 min) 1.10 Ja i Will- film obycz. USA, 1998 (105 min) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:55 Koncert zespołu "Muzykanci"; cz.2 08:25 M jak miłość; odc.124 (44'); serial TVP stereo 09:10 Słowo na niedzielę 09:15 Zaolzie 09:30 Latające misie; Festiwal soków; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej (stereo) 09:55 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci; magazyn 10:05 Małe musicale; Wesołe kłopoty z komputerem 10:30 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli"; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 10:50 Zawód - reporter, hobby - impresario 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 543 (25')-Pusta strefa; telenowela TVP stereo 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 544 (24')-Mundur to pancerz; telenowela TVP stereo 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Koncert fortepianowy d-moll W.A.Mozarta gra Piotr Anderszewski 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Bydgoszczy 14:05 Rycerze i rabusie; odc. 1/7 (44')-W walce z infamisem; 1984 serial TVP; reż: Tadeusz Junak; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger,Janusz Zerbst 14:45 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski; (STEREO) 15:05 Co nam w duszy gra; Zima; program rozrywkowy stereo 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku; Chwała zwycięzcom; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 124 (44'); serial TVP /stereo/ 18:25 Salon Kresowy; Córka Króla Kurkowego 18:40 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka; Baśnie i bajki polskie; Złota kaczka; serial animowany dla dzieci (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; talk show (stereo) 20:45 Defekt; odc. 3/4 (55'); 2003 serial sensacyjny prod. TVP stereo 21:40 XXX Festiwal Wokalistów Jazzowych-Zamość 2003 22:05 Benefis Leona Niemczyka w osiemdziesiąte urodziny; cz. 1 22:45 Wieczór Cygański - Gorzów 2003; widowisko; reż: Janusz Józefowicz; wyk: Edyta Geppert,Janusz Józefowicz,Emilian Krakowski,,zespół Teatru Buffo,zespół cygański Terno 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Pogoda 00:00 Symfonia dziecięca; film anim.Hieronima Neumanna 00:05 Kukułka; film anim. w reżyserii Macieja Ćwieka; reż: Maciej Ćwiek 00:10 M jak miłość; odc. 124 (44'); serial TVP /stereo/ 01:00 Latające misie; Festiwal soków; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej (stereo) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; talk show (stereo) 02:40 Sensacje XX wieku; Chwała zwyciezcom; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 03:35 Zaproszenie; Człek bez soli nie wydoli; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:55 Rycerze i rabusie; odc. 1/7 (44')- W walce z Infamisem 04:35 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 04:55 Zawód - reporter, hobby - impresario 05:10 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 05:40 Zaolzie; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku